


8th Year for Draco Malfoy

by fullfukinhomo



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfukinhomo/pseuds/fullfukinhomo
Summary: As Draco returned to Hogwarts for 8th year, he had no idea what was in store for him...





	8th Year for Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first Draco/ Harry fanfiction, I hope you like it! Don’t forget to follow me on Instagram @thedrarrydumpster. Also, always remember to leave me some feedback :)

Draco really wished he never decided to come back to Hogwarts.

It all had started when his mother had read one of the letters from a very excited McGonagall. Of course there had been several letters come Draco’s way before hand, but it was nothing a quick incendio couldn't sort - obviously it became harder once around a hundred arrived at the same time, swirling around the mannor in such a hurry that Draco was way more likely to set fire to the house rather then the paper if he tried to send a spell their way. When his mother had plucked one hovering quietly above her from the air, her eyes had lit up so brightly it shocked Draco; she hadn't smiled like that since before the war and he was so mesmerised by it. Before he could fight her, the conferment for his returns had been sent off, two new school robes were ordered and his bags were packed - he'd learned from a young age to never disobey Narcissa Malfoy. 

Draco had sighed pitifully into his soup during dinner time, mixing it with his wand. Candles floated nearby lighting the Great Hall like thousands of fireflies, the first years laughter bounced off the walls cheerfully while the older generations of students split their time between talking quietly and glaring randomly at Draco between discussions. Had he killed their families? No he hadn't. Did he regret cerain choices he made in the past? Yes he did. Nonetheless, his feeling didn't matter - Draco Lucius Malfoy was a Deatheater in the eyes of Hogwarts students no matter what.

Although he excepted his fate as Hogwarts most devilishly handsome yet hated student, he unfortunately didn't expect certain consequences to follow with it - consequences like the situation that Draco was currently in. Some seventh year, he believed must be related to the Weasley's if the shock of ginger hair was anything to go by, decided that Draco being the prettiest princess around was wasn't okay. Draco knew that baiting the moron with his quick wit of "how about you either fuck off or suck my cock" was slightly too much but watching his pale skin flush ruby red in embarrassment and those blue eyes darken with anger really filled Draco with accomplishment. Well, until the boy decided to punched Draco so hard he though he discovered a new colour - he really did regret coming back to Hogwarts, he though while two Griffindors held his arms down and one Hufflepuff broke his nose. 

He should have stayed at home.

****

“So your story is: you fell down the stairs, with no witnesses and managed to break your nose, two fingers and-“ McGonagall paused to glance back over her report “I quote ‘bruised your ass so badly you’re not going to be able to sit for a week’” Draco glanced up at the older woman, hummed in agreement and made sure to wince dramatically when he shifted on his chair. 

“Don’t forget the part where I sprained both wrists” Merlin, he needed to stop himself before he went too far. Teasing McGonagall about his “accident” was once thing, trying to gain sympathy from her was a whole diffrent, pathetic, story. 

“I have an odd feeling that you’re lying to me Draco,” she said, as if that wasn’t obvious enough, “I think that you’re not exactly safe here with all the students - both because of their anger and your mouth.” Her eyes lingered on Draco just long enough to see the other man innocently blink. Then McGonagall turned abruptly away and hurried back to her desk, sinking gratefully into her tall seat and started shuffling through paper work in the wooden draw.

“I think I’m going to move you out of the 8th year common room and into your own area,” she stated, gesturing to an odd looking map of Hogwarts on the wall. Draco shot her a questioning look and was rather alarmed when she slammed a piece of paper down on the desk in front of him. The fact that she was considering giving him his own personal space was... hopeful. All the 8th years had been mixed into one house inside a small, dingy and (if Draco was honest) dirty part of the castle - the worse part was he was paired with Terry Boot and Neville Longbottom. The two boys made it clear Draco wasn’t wanted; as clear as setting his bedcovers alight on the first day of class could be. 

“You just sign the bottom and I will deal with the rest” McGonagall said simply, interrupting his thoughts. Moving out of that cramped room would be a dream, but there had to be a catch. 

“And signing this paper would result in?...,” Draco questioned, eyebrows raised “I hope you can understand my hesitation. You and me have never seen eye to eye and suddenly you want to help me?” he shrugged lightly, connecting his blue eyes with her green ones.

“The result of signing this form will be a change of room to a diffrent area of the castle. I’m hoping this will relieve some tension and it’ll stop you being near those difficult stairs. Unless you’re planning on falling over again, I highly suggest you take the offer - signing this means you’ve give me permission to control where your sleeping quarters are without a parents consent. That is unless you want to bring your mother into this?” Draco sniffed, looking away and trying to think all the things his mother would say. Unfortunately the effort was completely wasted when a moment later his quill was signing away - a space of his own away from everyone else? Yes please.


End file.
